wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
2008-01-11 SmackDown
The January 11, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on January 8, 2008 at the Wachovia Center in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Episode Summary Chuck Palumbo vs Jamie Noble Jamie Noble defeated Chuck Palumbo for the fourth time in as many tries, this time in a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match. Noble now will head to the Rumble, while Chuck appears to be headed toward a breakdown. After the loss, the revved-up Superstar once again took out all his angst on good friend Michelle McCool. The All-American Diva was embarrassed by her supposed confidant's verbal bashing, and the friendship appears to be on the rocks. Jamie Noble showed his chivalrous side, however, and McCool once again seemed to appreciate the kindness. Domino vs Kane Earlier in the week on WWE.com, Kane was named one of the 30 participants in this year's Royal Rumble Match, and he showed why he is one of the most feared Rumble competitors when he dismantled Domino on SmackDown. As Kane readies himself to make another Rumble impact, Domino and his partner Deuce are still looking for their first victory of 2008. Rey Mysterio vs Chavo Guerrero Vickie opened the broadcast in the ring, wanting to congratulate Rey Mysterio on becoming No. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. Naturally, after all he and Vickie have been through in the last two years—not to mention the GM's relationship with the current World Heavyweight Champion—Mysterio was a little hesitant to accept that praise. Instead, the Master of the 619 used the forum to question his best friend's widow on just what she was doing. "I still care about you and your family, Vickie," Mysterio revealed, "but your relationship with Edge…" He was quickly cut off by a defensive Vickie, who claimed that she was still young and could have more children, and that Edge would make a great father figure. The Rated-R Superstar then came out to defend his love for the General Manager, but after a quick and heated verbal exchange between Edge and Mysterio, Chavo Guerrero came to the ring and surprised everyone by choosing an unexpected side. "Rey, no matter how hard you try, you will NEVER be a Guerrero!" Chavo chided. "But I am … and I want to know how you, Vickie, can call yourself one when the entire Guerrero family is disgusted by your relationship with Edge!" Once again, the Rated-R Superstar and the General Manager got defensive in a hurry, and Vickie had an easy solution to show that she was still the boss: Make a bout between Rey and Chavo for later in the evening. When the announcement was made, the two men—whose long-standing rivalry is well documented—stared at each other uneasily, but seemed for a moment to be on the same page. That would all change later. Come main event time, Edge made his way to ringside to do guest commentary and perhaps scout his Royal Rumble opponent. What he, as well as all of our fans watching, saw was another classic Rey vs. Chavo battle in which momentum changed hands numerous times. In the end, however, a 619 and a top rope splash in homage to his late friend gave Mysterio another hard-fought victory over the third-generation Superstar. Once the bout was over, however, Edge showed why he is the Ultimate Opportunist by deciding to take advantage of Rey's condition. The World Heavyweight Champion instantly ambushed the weakened Mysterio; Rey tried to fight back, but just when momentum seemed to swing to his side, backup arrived in the form of Edge's buddies, Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder. Hawkins & Ryder helped their mentor destroy his former partner, as the 3-on-1 advantage was too much for even the Ultimate Underdog to overcome. After successfully subduing his rival, Edge thrust the World Heavyweight Championship in Mysterio's face and reminded him that after Royal Rumble, he will still have both the gold and his love for Vickie Guerrero. The X-factor in this whole equation is, of course, Chavo. He and Mysterio are definitely not friends, they both—along with the entire Guerrero family—don't believe that everything is as it seems between Vickie and Edge. And while he has been seemingly pre-occupied with wresting the ECW Championship away from CM Punk, Chavo had no hesitation about getting involved in the Beat the Clock Challenge to earn a chance at Edge's gold. Where must his head be at right now, and will his state of mind and resulting actions have a long-term effect on the battle between Mysterio and Edge? With love, family and friendship all falling into different camps, just about anything can happen. It's said that blood is thicker than water, but it's also theorized that love conquers all; if he's not careful, Rey Mysterio might soon find out the hard way how true both of those statements really are. Results * Royal Rumble Qualifying Match: Jamie Noble def. Chuck Palumbo (w/ Michelle McCool) (3:40) * Singles Match: Kane def. Domino (w/ Cherry & Deuce) (1:35) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Cherry Category:WWE television episodes